Gas insulated switching apparatuses used in power plants, substations, or the like are constituted by combining a plurality of units, such as a power transmission and reception line unit and a transformer line unit, depending on the use form (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The power transmission and reception line unit is generally provided with a breaker, a bus-bar-side disconnector, a line-side disconnector, a cable head, and the like, and a power cable for transmitting and receiving power is connected to the cable head. The transformer line unit is generally provided with a breaker, a bus-bar-side disconnector, a line-side disconnector, a cable head, and the like, and a power cable connected to the transformer is connected to the cable head. Further, a configuration in which the power transmission and reception line unit and the transformer line unit are disposed adjacent to each other is also common. Further, the power transmission and reception line unit and the transformer line unit are connected to each other by the bus-bar.
Further, in the power transmission and reception line unit, depending on its configuration, there is a case where two power cables are connected. That is, a configuration in which two cable heads are provided in the power transmission and reception line unit and each of the power cables is drawn out of a corresponding cable head is also utilized.
In a conventional gas insulated switching apparatus in which the power transmission and reception line unit has two power cables, two cable heads are connected to a breaker via connection tanks connected in a direction (hereinafter, referred to as a “unit direction”) orthogonal to a unit arrangement direction that is a direction in which the bus-bar extends, and are arranged in the unit direction.